


Attempt 162

by 92AlexM



Category: Boss Level(2020)
Genre: Blood and Injury, M/M, Torture
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:01:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28789914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/92AlexM/pseuds/92AlexM
Summary: Рой и Рой #2 наедине. И Рою надоело дохнуть.





	Attempt 162

...  
-Убей себя. -в очередной раз пробурчал негромко прикованный к какой-то трубе под потолком в каком-то подвале мужчина.  
Обе руки крепко обмотаны старым синим шарфом и цепью подвешены вокруг вышеуказанной трубы. Она ржавая, но все еще крепкая. Сколько бы раз он не пытался, не тянул и не дергал, металл не ломался, даже не гнулся. На пятой или шестой минуте мужчина уже сдался. Болели запястья, жутко горела поврежденная кожа, несмотря на то, что за то время, пока он тут висит, он перестал чувствовать верхние конечности. Они стали холодными, бледными. Кончики пальцев медленно начали синеть. Каждое раздражение отдавалось огнем по всей области. Уж Палвер-то позаботился, чтобы ему было "приятнее", намотал ткань прямо на кожу, заранее сняв с висящего мужчины куртку и свитер и оставляя того в черной майке. Его голос был хриплым и довольно тихим от того, что он им почти не пользовался. Но все же, Рой Палвер умудрялся услышать этот шепот.  
Затхлый запах бетона и влаги неприятно оседал в носу, смешиваясь с кровью на языке и создавая во рту некий привкус плесени, от которой хотелось избавиться, почистив зубы или хотя бы сплюнув. Но увы, после первого плевка в сторону похитителя чувство не исчезло. Наоборот, оно стало еще хуже. Слюна, даже не долетев до Роя, упала на холодный пол.  
-Ну вот что ты все заладил, как сломанная пластинка, Рой номер два? -послышалась усмешка. Рой, человек, умиравший уже больше ста пятидесяти раз, подошел ближе к своей жертве. Почему он зовет его "Рой номер два"? О, просто они похожи. Не как две капли воды, но все же есть какие-то сходства. Особенно это было забавно, когда они встретились в самый первый раз. Рой тогда даже не сразу понял, что перед ним, собственно, стоит не он. Но когда он это понял уже получил несколько пуль в живот и одну прямо в лоб. Проснулся, увернулся от мачете...и так далее. Черт, он тогда даже не успел никак отреагировать. Но последней, да и первой при пробуждении, мыслью было, "А мы похожи,".  
Рой, настоящий Рой, держал в руке один из пистолетов, которые были у него припасены. И это был как раз именно тот пистолет, который он вырвал из рук второго перед тем, как рукоятью сломать ему нос и отправить в нокаут на примерно полчаса или час.  
Кстати о времени, почти половина двенадцатого. Он уже должен тренироваться с Даи Фенг. Но вместо этого рассусоливает с этим идиотом. Можно, в принципе, уйти и оставить его тут.  
Если его найдут, то все пойдет само собой. Если нет, то будет, конечно интересно. Но в чем тогда веселье? Да и интересно, действительно ли они так похожи, как может показаться?  
Второй Рой не ответил, лишь тихо фыркнул, снова сплевывая, но на этот раз уже на пол. Боль в носу все еще неприятно ныла, но не настолько сильно, как во время удара. Он снова пошевелил руками, попытался сжать кулаки. Пальцы не слушались, тормозили. Они уже онемевшие. Сколько он тут уже висит? Не знает. Палвер ему не говорит.  
-О, кстати, с помощью одного товарища я выяснил, как вы меня выслеживали. Надеюсь, что сейчас эти дебилы ищут меня на дне озера, -Рой посмеялся сухо, ставя пистолет на предохранитель и убирая оружие за спину, за пояс брюк. Хм, значит он не собирается убивать Второго. Тогда что..? Изобьет, требуя ответов? Он итак уже их все знает, судя по ранее рассказанной истории. Черт побери, он до сих пор не мог поверить, что это реально. То, как Рой уворачивался от его выстрелов, как подобрался к нему вплотную... Не мог же он просто предвидеть это все? Но и в ту же очередь это напоминало "День Сурка" с Биллом Мюрреем.  
Голова начала раскалываться и неприятно гудеть от этих мыслей. А может и из-за прилившей от рук крови. Даже утром после попойки он ни разу не чувствовал себя настолько хреново. Вместо мозга у него походу будильник, звонящий бесконечно. А он-то думал, что такое бывает только от подвешивания вниз головой.  
-Так зачем тебе нужен я? -наконец выдавил из себя Второй, потихоньку сжимая и разжимая кулаки, разгоняя кровь. Медленно, но верно, тепло возвращалось и онемение проходило, сменяясь колющим чувством, от которого он сразу отмахнулся, перестав шевелить пальцами.  
Почему-то из-за этого колкого чувства под кожей слегка давило в груди. Паника? Да нет, бред какой-то. Что он, никогда связанным где-то в замшелом подвале не был? Неизвестно где, с человеком, которого ты должен убить? И который обставил тебя на раз-два? Бре-е-ед. Но все же Второй Рой сейчас висел под потолком, неизвестно где и с мужиком, которого он должен убить. Замечательно. Ах да. Он не знает, зачем тут висит, а не валяется мертвой тушей тут же, или в том лесу вокруг лаборатории.  
Почему-то он чувствовал себя беспомощным. Он не чувствовал ни одного оружия, что были у него припасены. Даже тот ножик в ботинке. Черт! Невольно он сглотнул, начав продумывать пути побега, как Рой начал говорить.  
-Знаешь, мне стало просто интересно. Мы с тобой немного...ладно, очень похожи. Я даже заметил шрам на твоем плече, когда раздевал твой труп. Смешно говорить, что у меня есть такой же?  
Так стоп. Что? Ему не послышалось? Рой его ...раздевал? Мертвого. Видимо по ставшему сложным лицу задержанного Рой понял, что далеко разговор не продвинется и лишь равнодушно пожал плечами. Но снова же, это встало на место как только Второй сопоставил историю не-дня сурка и...это все.  
Мало приятного в том, чтобы знать это. Другое дело помнить каждый этот раз. Хорошо, что он этого даже не то, чтобы не помнит, он этого не знает. Этого просто не происходило с ним. Даже сейчас. Это просто кошмар. Сейчас он проснется в своей квартире в полном одиночестве. Не хотелось думать, как он умирал. Не хотелось думать, Сколько раз он умирал. Да, он и сам наёмник, но... Ты не почувствуешь вкус пилюли, пока сам ее не попробуешь. От этого стало так противно.  
Внутри груди словно сжало огромной рукой, а мышцы живота непроизвольно напряглись, сдавливая желудок и заставляя его извергнуть все содержимое наружу. Слишком много всего навалилось. Все мысли о смерти, о его жертвах, все это дерьмо, оно никак не укладывалось в его голове.  
Рой еле успел отскочить в сторону, дабы не быть испачканным внезапной тошнотой своего много раз-убийцы. Вот тебе раз, он даже не ожидал, что это его так сильно зацепит.  
Откашливаясь и сплюнув остатки кислоты изо рта, Второй Рой поднял голову и черт, настоящий Рой уж точно не ожидал увидеть его таким...сломленным. Это вышло быстрее, чем с ним самим. За сколько он понял, что происходит? За неделю? Две? И сколько он потом обнимал унитаз? Второй Рой, оказывается, не такой тупой, как могло казаться, раз уж он так быстро все схватил.  
Глаза дрожат, в уголках собрались соленые слезы после приступа тошноты. На приоткрытых губах и бороде все еще оставались капли слюны и желудочного сока. Дыхание дрожало, подкосившиеся ноги сдались, заставляя Второго повиснуть на своих руках.  
-Убей себя... -продолжал хрипеть он, но тут же закашлялся. Горло неприятно саднило, а живот снова начал пытаться извергнуть все содержимое желудка. Но увы, после первого раза ничего не осталось. Поэтому все, что он мог сделать это прокашляться, заставляя горло снова болеть и отвернуться, кое-как вставая обратно на дрожащие ноги.  
Рой не торопясь осмотрел наёмника, что-то обдумывая. Было бы хорошо дать этому плохо-отксерокопированному доппельгангеру воды, но увы, Рой с собой ничего не взял. Кто же знал? Можно, конечно, было бы рестартнуть день, но слишком много чести для этого засранца. В любом случае, он решил на сегодня пропустить занятие, пообещав себе, что с завтрашнего дня...утра, будет учиться фехтованию упорнее. Эта девчонка, Гуин Ян-это-сделала, от одного только воспоминания о ней у Роя начала закипать кровь. Сколько раз из-за нее он терял голову? Буквально. Каждый раз чистый разрез прямо по шее и его голова совершала небольшое летное. Да, она хороша. Но он ведь может лучше. Это ведь всего... 152 его попытка узнать, что происходит и почему его постоянно убивают.  
По крайней мере он теперь проживает не до 12:47, а намного дольше! Всего-то выдрать один коренной зуб с маячком и всё.  
А всё ли? Так или иначе он продолжает умирать, так и не приблизившись к финалу. Хотя что-то подсказывает, скорое завершение всего этого. В смысле, этих бесконечных повторений одного и того же дня, одних и тех же действий. Так же оно говорит ему, что после этого будет довольно сложно вернуться в прежнее русло, бывшее ДО этого всего. Никакого Мистера Доброе утро, никакого пулеметчика на вертолете, никаких Пэм и Эсмеральды и так далее.  
Кстати о наемниках. Кажется, Второй требовал к себе внимания, взглядом сверля в Рое дыры. Вот уж точно, если бы взгляд мог убить, Рой уже отправился на респавн. Но так как этого не произошло, а застрявший в этой петле Палвер все ещё стоял на месте, он, очевидно, все ещё жив.  
Попытка выбесить Роя своим взглядом разбилась об очередной короткий смешок от него.  
-Ну и чего ты так смотришь? Ты не Джин Грей и я не слышу, что ты там мне передаешь.  
Кажется, взгляд Второго Роя стал ещё хмурее и злее. Ох, что бы он сделал, если бы освободился. На всякий случай он ещё несколько раз потянул руки в стороны, надеясь выбраться. Увы. Его же шарф держал его как стальные тиски. Из груди через нос медленно вышел раздраженно-усталый вздох. Нужно отвлечься от этого. Думай. Думай...  
Яд, выстрелы, удушение, взрывчатка, кислота... Список продолжался и становился только больше.  
О да, он точно испробует это все на своей жертве. Когда выберется. В мыслях зародился росток сомнения, шепчущий "А сможет ли он выбраться?". Ведь его предупреждали при найме, что Палвер-военнослужащий. Очевидно, что сукин сын умеет вязать узлы!  
Но сдаться? Никогда. Второй Рой снова подергал руками. На этот раз насколько мог сильно. И даже наплевать, что кожа болит и жжет. Кажется, его запястье щелкнуло. Он тут же прекратил попытки выбраться и аккуратно пошевелил обеими кистями по очереди. Левая в порядке. Правая тоже. Отлично. Но лучше прекратить это все.  
Щелчок сустава раздался по всему помещению. Рой это услышал. И снова осмотрел допельгангера. Он в порядке. А жаль. Было бы забавно, если бы сломал себе руку.  
-Все еще не сдаешься, номер два? -снова послышалась усмешка Палвера и он глянул на часы на своем правом запястье. Выругался, но затем мотнул головой, отгоняя какие-то мысли и снова надевая маску спокойствия.  
Ему некуда торопиться. У него есть все время этой чертовой планеты. Точнее, этого дня. Надоест-пустит пулю себе в лоб, делов-то. Больно, правда. И придется повторять все действия вплоть до момента захвата заново. Плюс это добавит Второму радости забвения обо всем, что он услышал.  
Нет, точно нет. Никаких самоубийств. Хотя... На лице Роя расправились мелкие морщинки; он широко и не по-доброму улыбнулся.  
-Значит, ты похож на меня, -"Нет, ну а вдруг на Марту Стюарт?", чуть не съязвил Второй,- но не во всем. Да, у нас похожие лица, черт, даже некоторые шрамы на тех же местах. Но только некоторые. И надо бы это исправить.  
Тут взгляд Второго Роя слегка, прямо едва заметно, изменился. Он испугался? По крайней мере, проскользнула мысль, что Палвер захочет как-то залечить свои шрамы. Но не сходящая улыбка говорила об обратном. Так же, как и нож, который Палвер достал из кармана своих брюк. Он там находился все время? Типа, даже без чехла? Брр. Кошмар. Но было бы хорошо, если бы он себя порезал. Смертельно, блин. И пофиг, что главная вена идет на внутренней стороне бедра. Вдруг он ЧРЕЗВЫЧАЙНО везуч и у него вена на внешней стороне?  
От мыслей Второго отвлекла внезапно потекшая с шеи по позвоночнику холодная капля пота. Получается что, ему действительно страшно? От волнения у него такого никогда не было. Ну, может один или пару раз. Но чтобы сейчас... Вряд ли это окончится хорошо для него. По рассказам Роя лучше, конечно же, выстрел прямо в голову, в центр лба. От воспоминаний его снова стало мутить и он вынужденно мотнул головой, отгоняя эти мысли.  
-... И я думаю, на это можно потратить один день. Не так ли?  
Ох, Рой что-то говорил? Второй его не слушал, занятый своими мыслями. И, кажется, Палвер это заметил. Но не придал особого значения, лишь закатив глаза. Снова это чувство. Он знает, что будет дальше. Этого не избежать. А позже Рой как-то умрет, перезапустив день. И он ничего не будет знать. Почему бы это не принять? Потому что это уже будет не он. Другой...другой. Все это будет происходить с ним, ни с кем другим. Снова начало давить в груди. Но в этот раз сильнее, чем в предыдущий. Он не заметил, как из его груди начал вырываться жалкий хрип, а сердце бешеным ритмом застучало в ушах. Ох, так вот как выглядит паническая атака? Он слышал об этом, даже видел где-то, но не думал, что испытает это на себе. Никогда не знаешь точно, да?  
-Ох, ну ты еще задохнись тут. -с долей язвы пробурчал Палвер и достал что-то из кармана, подходя ближе к привязанному к трубе мужчине. Тот хотел было ударить его ногой, но очередной хрип заставил его быстро передумать. По напряжению в руках Роя было ясно, что он готов к любому выпаду. Но все же он быстро поколдовал над руками доппельгангера и в следующую секунду, как раздался щелчок замка тело упало на холодный пол.  
Рой, откинув замок в сторону, снова осмотрел мужчину. Было его жаль. Совсем немного. Капельку. Но в голову сразу лезли воспоминания, как тот пристрелил его, пока Палвер наслаждался одной из первых бутылок виски за утро. Или как когда убил его, когда обнаружился жучок в зубе бывшего солдата. Да, это стерло всю ту жалость, что начала медленно зарождаться в нем.  
Поэтому он пихнул приходящего в себя мужчину в живот, разворачивая того на спину и придавливая тяжелым ботинком к полу.  
-Сначала я начну с твоих рук. С кончиков пальцев. И буду постепенно приближаться к телу. Оттуда-ниже. Знаешь, мне даже интересно, умрешь ли ты от сильной потери крови? Мне кажется, это будет нечто наподобии... -Рой задумался на секунду, вспоминая,- ...той, китайской пытки. Не напомнишь?  
Вопрос остался без ответа, Второй Рой даже не смотрел на него, лишь как-то отстраненно пялясь в стену. Оу, неужели он смирился? В конце концов, когда день будет перезапущен то этого как будто бы и не было. На теле второго не останется ни царапины. Он будет таким же, какой и сейчас. Ну, разве что не считая моральной сломленности.  
-... Но знаешь, на моих руках не так много шрамов, -зачем-то сказал Рой, покручивая нож в руке.  
Но, кажется, что это немного успокоило Второго, он, по крайней мере, перестал пытаться задохнуться. По любому это не отсрочило его пытки. На секунду он постарался представить, сколько ран от выстрелов, порезов носит на себе Рой. Считая факт, что он-бывший военный.  
...  
Практически сразу он потряс своим мыслям головой, не желая об этом думать дольше, чем хотелось.  
-Как бы тебе этого не хотелось, но это нужно сделать. Может быть, может быть, на следующий день ты ничего не вспомнишь.  
Второй закатил глаза на попытку Палвера пошутить, но не успел он и вздохнуть, как был повернут на спину, а Рой собственной персоной уселся на его живот, легонько придавливая того бедрами, чтобы не уполз. Но, как вам, дорогим читателям, повезло, Второй Рой и не намеревался сдаваться, практически сразу снова начиная дергаться и пытаться ударить верхнего в грудь, в горло, в лицо, да хоть куда. И один удар в грудь все же случился, хоть и вышел довольно слабым по сравнению с тем, на что он способен. Следующий замах был перехвачен одной рукой Роя. Тот покачал головой неодобрительно, словно мать заметившая, что ребенок таскает конфеты с кухни вместо того, чтобы искать себе работу и быть продуктивным членом общества.  
-Не заставляй меня снова подвешивать тебя. -предупредил Палвер,- Уверяю, что если ты снова будешь висеть, то я просто-напросто уйду и оставлю тебя тут. Кажется, я слышал писк крыс? Знаешь, на что способны голодные крысы, а, Второй?  
Ох, снова это воображение. Лицо наемника заметно побледнело м он отвернулся, расслабляя руки и этим намекая, что вроде как не собирается препятствовать.   
-Я могу тебе доверять? Ради твоих же пальцев? -более спокойно спросил Рой, лезвием ножа аккуратно поворачивая голову своей жертвы, чтобы тот посмотрел ему в глаза.  
Увы, он не ответил. По крайней мере, голосом. Хотя Рою этого было достаточно, на его лице в очередной раз растянулась самодовольная улыбка. Но почему он выделил факт про его пальцы? Что он собирается с ними делать? Резать-то ясно. Но в его этой ухмылке был явно ещё и второй смысл. Узнавать не особо хотелось.  
Удостоверившись, что пленник не будет сопротивляться, по крайней мере, сильно, Палвер убрал нож себе за спину, под ремень брюк и стал аккуратно, стараясь не травмировать итак пострадавшую кожу сильнее, разматывать шарф с рук мужчины. Держа его за предплечья одной рукой он почувствовал как напряглись его мышцы. Но и сам напряг свою хватку, предупреждая. К его же счастью, второй только пошевелил кистями рук и пальцами, разминая их. На напряжённый взгляд Роя второй лишь усмехнулся. По-мелкому, но бесить его возможно. И можно.  
Пока Второй Рой отвлекся, Палвер успел откинуть шарф в сторону и правую руку пленника придавить между своим коленом и его телом, вторую крепко держа за запястье. Своей же второй свободной рукой он снова достал нож.  
Блеск лезвия заставил спину Второго покрыться холодным потом. Только он открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, как Рой его перебил, закатив глазами,  
-Только снова не впадай в панику. Мы тут уже почти час, ты мог бы и смириться.  
Второй снова же ничего не ответил, лишь нервно сглотнув. Рой проверил остроту лезвия, как бритвой проведя по предплечью доппельгангера, несильно надавливая. Несколько темных волос, срезанные под корень, упали, застревая в тех, что растут ниже по руке. Рой себе кивнул, довольный результатом и перевел свою хватку с запястья на его кисть, слегка сжимая большим пальцем теплую и влажную ладонь.  
-С какого начнем? -задал Палвер риторический вопрос, на что получил ответ в виде сжатого кулака, а ногти некоторых пальцев впились в его кожу. Сильнее всех был сжат средний, так что ответ стал очевидным.  
-Тебе лучше расслабиться, если не хочешь бо́льшей потери крови, -предупредил Рой, постучав тупой стороной клинка по чужим костяшкам,- Или мы можем пойти по-хардкору и я просто отрежу тебе твои пальцы.  
О, он уже начал терять свое хладнокровие. Если повезет и Второй его выбесит то тот умрет быстро. Но что, если даже после рассказов это последний день Роя? И больше они не повторятся? И он останется мертвым лежать в этом гнилом подвале? Невольно от этих мыслей наемник расслабил руку, нервно сглатывая накопившуюся во рту слюну.  
Не повторяя свой первый вопрос и уж точно не ожидая ответа, Рой крепко сжал его пальцы, открывая ладонь и быстро провел острием ножа по подушечке среднего пальца, оставляя короткую, но глубокую ранку. Второй этого явно не ожидал, но вовремя взял себя в руки, лишь тихо прошипев от неприятного ощущения. Из разреза тут же потекла мелкими каплями кровь, стекая по сжатой коже на ладонь.  
Следующий порез пришелся на саму ладонь, рассекая по середине от большого пальца почти до края. Снова не издавая громких звуков Второй как мог сжал руку, предотвращая сильную потерю крови. Кровь все еще вытекала но, к счастью, немного слабее. В воздухе повис легкий запах меди, врезаясь в нос и оставаясь у основания языка, практически в гортани.  
На всякий случай, чтобы наемник не думал, что это просто так, Рой показал свою ладонь. Да, шрам на среднем пальце и на ладони. И все. Но затем он показал вторую ладонь. На ней уже больше всего. Черт, кажется, даже шрам от выстрела есть...а, нет. Это от окурка. Что, в принципе, не делает это более приятным. Лицо Второго Роя заметно побледнело, он как мог сжал правую руку в кулак. Кто-то говорил, что если ты видишь, как тебе больно, то это чувство усиливается.  
Перед тем как что-то случилось или могло случиться, наемник закрыл глаза, в следующую секунду зажмуривая их. Да, теперь он Тооочно ничего не почувствует, как Супермен. Ага. Рой лишь посмотрел на него, покачал головой и зажал первую, пострадавшую руку, между ногой и его телом. Достал вторую. Почувствовал, как крепко сжаты в кулак пальцы. Аж костяшки побелели.  
-Ты же хочешь, чтобы это закончилось скорее, не так ли? -ответом вновь послужило молчание. Но молчание=согласие, не так ли? Палвер большим пальцем крепко надавил на внутреннюю сторону запястья, заметно перекрывая подачу крови в кисть. Второй Рой дернул рукой, стараясь высвободиться из хватки. Безуспешно. Еще раз. И снова. Рой держал крепко. На несколько секунд он открыл глаза тут же встречаясь взглядом с холодными глазами Палвера.  
О, это как играть с котом в гляделки. Но увы, наемник сейчас чувствовал попавшей в западню крысой. Без капли желания вести эту своеобразную битву дальше он отвел взгляд и снова закрыл глаза. Бетон под его щекой уже нагрелся от тепла и сейчас оставалось лишь неприятное ощущение мелкого мусора под кожей. ... В голове лежащего наемника промелькнула мысль, что было бы очень даже неплохо если бы тут не было никаких муравьев или другой отвратительной живности. А во время вспомнившиеся городские истории о том, что пауки заползают в уши и откладывают там яйца ни капельки не помогло. Ну, он явно этого не хотел. Надеясь, что если это все правда(о боже, нет) он повернул голову обратно. К тому же, у него шея затекла. Отговорки, попытки внушить себе что-то, он надеялся, что это поможет отвлечься от насекомых в ушах. Но увы, это серьезная реальность. Тут не только личинки в ушах, но и Рой, собравшийся резать его.  
Невольно Второй разжал руку, которую держал его экзекутор и открыл глаза. Не долго думая Рой начал резать нетронутую ранее кожу своей жертвы. Первый порез пришелся на вторую фалангу среднего пальца, второй на область между указательным и большим; небольшой порез. Но курить сейчас не особо хотелось. Это все можно было оставить на чуть позже. Сейчас только его нож. Может и укусы? Хотя кто знает; у него есть один укус от его жены на плече, который так и не зажил нормально. А если посчитать царапины от ее ногтей... Да и не только ее, от этой зубной дивы, Элис. От нее точно осталось много свежих ран, которые едва зарубцеваться успели. Ну, ножом такое будет довольно сложно повторить. Зато так, Как девушки это делали, не составит труда. Так. Это уже совсем не в ту сторону идёт. Рой мотнул головой, стараясь освободить мозг от ненужных мыслей. Наемник заметил это и про себя усмехнулся. Всё-таки видеть то, как он пытается сосредоточиться, при этом явно имея наплыв каких-то левых мыслей забавно. Но он явно не ожидал увидеть румянец на чужих щеках и скулах. Уже не сдерживаясь он в голос засмеялся. Да, не зная причины. Да и наплевать, собственно. Это смешно выглядит. Но смех быстро оборвался, сменившись болезненным вскриком. Рукоятью нож все еще был в руке Роя. А вот лезвие торчало насквозь из ладони наемника. Кровь стекала по лезвию, скапливалась на ладони и стекала по руке, с локтя капая на черную ткань майки на теле доппельгангера. Черт, кажется, нож прошел прямо между костей, так как пальцами он все еще мог шевелить, хоть и каждое движение отдавалось гребаным огнем по всей кисти и предплечью. Сейчас он даже не думал о том, что может пойти заражение. Итак было дерьмово; больно и (не)много страшно от неизвестности будущих событий. Было не до мыслей о каких-то заразах и паразитах, обитающих на лезвии который неизвестно где был.  
Желая продлить страдания наемника Рой легонько пошевелил ножом, вызывая новую порцию боли, крови и скулежа из горла лежащего.   
-Это будет весело, я думаю. -особо нежно промурлыкал Ро, нанося очередной порез.

**Author's Note:**

> Здесь должна была быть порнуха. Возможно, будет позже


End file.
